


Birth of the Metacrisis

by janai



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctors severed hand comes to life.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Birth of the Metacrisis

**Author's Note:**

> I was stuffing plastic Easter eggs with candy at work today for the upcoming Spring Carnival. It was a very simple, almost mind numbing task and I allowed my brain to flow free. Easter is a time of rebirth and I thought of what it might have been like for the metacrisis to come to life.

<p>Tha-thump*******tha-thump*******tha-thump.......

 _< p>_ _Oh._

_< p>Tha-thump******da-dump******tha-thump......._

_< p>Who am I?_

_< p>Da-dump*****da-dump*****da-dump......_

_< p>Why can't I see....or hear...._

_< p>Da-dump****Ta-dump****da-dump....._

_< p>Feels like I am a rubber duckie in a tub._

<p>The jar holding the severed hand of the Tenth Doctor was jiggling in its place by the console of the TARDIS.

<p>The great ship was sinking into the white hot core of the Crucible. Inside, a terrified Donna Noble screamed as the roundels began to explode in flames. She was coughing from the heat and stench of burning coral as she grabbed onto a wall to keep from falling. So much noise, she swore she could hear the TARDIS screaming in agony!

<p>Da-dump***Da-dump***Da-dump....

_< p>I know who I am! I am the Doctor!...and I think I'm drowning. Brilliant! Never drowned before. Very peaceful bobbing about. Oh, oh, I must be dying...I'm going to regenerate! Wait....didn't I already do that?_

<p>Donna screamed as fire broke out and more roundels shattered. The TARDIS shook violently and she fell to her knees by the console of the ship. It was then that she could hear it again, that odd heartbeat. While her own heart was beating out a Samba, she knew that she wasn't feeling/hearing her own. 

<p>Mesmerized by the phantom heartbeat, she noticed the jar with the hand floating in the bubbling liquid. It felt like the beating was coming from the jar! No, that was impossible; all she could see was the ratty hand inside, the cuticles peeling back from the finger nails. Yet the tha-thump sound was pulling at her like a moth to a flame. In a trance, she crawled towards the jar and did not notice that swirls of golden light which were reaching out to her from said jar.

<p>Da-dump**da-dump**da-dump...

_Yes, definitely going to regenerate... I hope I don't change, love this body. Oh, wait, this is weird even for me...feels so different....WHA??!!_

Donna touched the jar which exploded, throwing the hand onto the grating. She had fallen backwards in surprise and shock; the hand was glowing with golden energy and the fingers were...twitching!

Dadump*dadump*dahdump*dadumpdadumpdadumpdadump!

A searing burst of pain ripped through the hand and into the consciousness of the Doctor. It was agonizing and if he could have done so, he would have of curled up on the floor and vomited. The energy seared from his hand and rippled forth to build new bone, cells, muscles, tendons, organs, nerves, veins and arteries. He could feel his heat beating so fast it was like one continuous buzzing sound.. Blood filled his veins and energy rippled through every new cell of his new body. With a burst of energy and regeneration fire, he sat up abruptly. He stared straight ahead, his mind blank for a few seconds and then he heard Donna speaking to him.

"It's you!" she cried out in shock.

"Oh yes!" he cried. _Of course it's me, who else could it be? I wonder what I look like?_

"Your naked!" Donna's voice sounded embarrassed.

"Oh yes!" _No wonder I feel the grate digging into my bum._

At that moment, he felt a wave of anguish slam into him from the TARDIS. It was as effective as a Jackie slap to knock him to his senses. He quickly crawled by Donna and over to a spot at the console. Reaching up, he stabbed at a button and was relieved to hear and see the rotor bobbing up and down. A moment later it was all over as the TARDIS materialized into real-space; she sighed with relief as the bitter cold soothed her exterior shell.

Inside, Donna was trying very hard not to look at the new Doctor In turn, he was taking a deep breath of relief that they were now safe. As he panted, he noticed a cool breeze which was wafting up from the grating. A chill shook his body and he looked down to see.....his very manly and still impressive bits.

He quickly looked up and over at Donna in a panic as he brought his hands down to cover those bits. and caught her glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. He saw that she was glancing at him out of the corner of her right eye and was relieved to see that she was looking at his face.

"Right," he mumbled, blushing furiously, "I'll just go, um, put something on." He fled the control room at a full run., leaving a very relieved Donna in his wake.

<p>Fin


End file.
